1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus for processing an ultrasonic image which generates an image using ultrasonic signals and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus emits ultrasonic waves toward a target region of an object from the surface of the object and generates an image of the target region such as a soft tissue tomogram or a blood stream image using reflected ultrasonic signals, i.e., ultrasonic echo signals.
The ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is widely used for heart diagnosis, breast diagnosis, celiac diagnosis, urinary diagnosis, and obstetric diagnosis.
An ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus includes a main body, an ultrasonic transceiver that transmits and receives ultrasonic waves, a control panel provided with a variety of switches and keys used to input commands for manipulation of the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus, and a display that displays the result of ultrasonic diagnosis using an image.
A process of performing ultrasonic diagnosis using the ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is as follows. First, a medical professional such as a radiologist or a doctor performs ultrasonic imaging by moving the ultrasonic transceiver in a state of contacting the surface of the body of the object with one hand and manipulating the control panel with the other hand. An ultrasonic image acquired during the ultrasonic imaging is displayed on the display in real time, so that the medical professional may examine the images and provide diagnosis of the object.
Tissues constituting the human body have different reflectivity and absorption with respect to ultrasonic signals. In an ultrasonic diagnostic imaging, the composition of materials constituting the human body is revealed by analyzing the intensity of ultrasonic waves reflected from the human body. That is, when ultrasonic waves are emitted to the same medium, reflected ultrasonic waves should have the same intensity. However, the intensity of ultrasonic waves actually reflected by an interface between media varies according to respective proceeding directions of the ultrasonic waves and angles of incidence of the ultrasonic waves at the interface between media, and thus characteristics of the media may be distorted.